Reading Smallville: The 'Lost' Son of Krypton
by Starkid4Ever
Summary: Clark Kent, along with some of his friends, read the story of Clark Kent's AU self: Daniel Li. This story is based on SmallvilleAU50's story. Don't forget to R&R!
1. Receiving The Book

_Disclaimer: I do NOT own Smallville,or anything from 'SmallvilleAU50_

**A/N: I thought that I would do something different and write a story about Clark Kent (along with the few other characters from 'Smallville') reading the life of another one of Clark's alternate universe selves; the universe being one of my favourite fanfiction series known as "Smallville: The 'Lost' Son of Krypton" written by SmallvilleAU50, who has given me their permission to write this story. Hope you enjoy it! **

**Time Period: Set just after the events of 'Finale Part 2'.**

Clark Kent, a tall 6'3" broad-shouldered and muscular male with slightly wavy dark black hair, was currently relaxing with his one-true love, Lois Lane, who stood at 5'8" with long dark brunette hair and hazel eyes, on the couch as both of them contemplated about the recent events such as Darkseid's defeat, Apokolips, but most importantly about Clark's new superhero identity as well as a new date for their wedding.

"Hey, Smallville," Lois said.

"What is it?" Clark asked, looking into Lois' beautiful hazel eyes that had always seemed to be able to reassure him in times when Clark felt as if everything was hopeless.

"I was just thinking about your new superhero name, 'cause I think that 'The Blur' isn't exactly suitable for your new tights," Lois explained and smirked, when she saw Clark's somewhat offended face expression at calling his new outfit his 'tights'.

"They are NOT tights," Clark told her in as much of a serious voice as he could muster, shaking his head while Lois just laughed, when a book suddenly appeared on the table right in front of them.

"What the hell?" Lois remarked, surprised that a random book had just randomly appeared on the table in front of them, as was Clark, who cautiously picked up the book with his right hand and examined it with his x-ray vision.

"The book's safe, although I'm confused why it suddenly appeared out of nowhere," Clark reassured Lois, who was also curious at what the book contained, since the title on it read - "Smallville: The 'Lost' Son of Krypton Season 1" in big red letters and had the front cover of a muscular, broad-shouldered teenage boy, no older than fifteen by the looks of it with short black hair and brown eyes, who seemed to be jumping high into the air with a look of pure freedom and bliss on his face.

"What do you think is inside it?" Lois asked, taking the book from Clark's hand and started to read the back of it out loud:

_"Fifteen-year-old Daniel Li seems like an ordinary** human** teenager; however, after a disastrous meteor shower hits the innocent town of Smallville, Daniel learns of his true heritage and his true destiny."_

"Do you think we should read it?" Lois wondered out loud, causing Clark to think, until after a few minutes of thinking, nodded his head at the thought of reading a book about this kid called Daniel.

"Okay then, let's start reading," Lois announced happily and was about to start reading, when Clark realized something.

"Do you think we should head over to Watchtower, so that the others can read the story too?"

"Sounds like a plan," Lois shrugged, closing the book as both Clark and Lois stood up from the couch.

"Hold on," Clark warned with a smile, as Lois climbed onto his back, before Clark ran over to Watchtower using his super speed.

Watchtower

Chloe Sullivan, who stood at 5'5" with mid-length blond hair and blue-green eyes, was surveying the multiple computer screens for any trouble, unaware of a 6'3" man with short blonde hair creeping silently towards her from behind.

"Hey, Chlo," Oliver greeted lovingly to his wife, wrapping his arms around Chloe and kissed her neck.

"Hello to you too," Chloe grinned, turning around so that she could passionately kiss him on the lips.

Just then, Clark and Lois appeared, snapping both Oliver and Chloe from their kiss, which would have most likely resulted in a make-out session.

"Clark, Lois," Chloe said, shocked to see her best friend and cousin at Watchtower, especially only after a few hours of defeating Darkseid and saving the world. "What are you guys doing here?"

"We found this book," Lois explained, tossing the book into Chloe's hands. "We thought that you might like to read it with us."

"Why would we-?" Chloe was about to ask in a confused manner, when she began to _properly _examine the book, which caused her eyes to widen in shock.

"Chloe, what is it?" Oliver asked in concern, taking the book from his wife's hand and examined it himself, only to then look at it with interest and curiousity once he finished doing so.

"Weird, huh?" Clark asked to which both Chloe and Oliver nodded simultaneously at him. "So, do you wanna read it?"

Both Oliver and Chloe glanced at each other for moment, silently contemplating whether or not they should, before Oliver shrugged and said:

"Why not?"

"It does sound quite interesting," Chloe commented, her high school curiousity about weird things rising up in her again.

"Alright then, let's read," Lois said. "But first, we got to get ourselves comfortable."

Everyone agreed to this and moved around a couple of the couches conviently placed around Watchtower, before all of them sat down on them and got themselves comfortable.

"Okay, now that we've got that sorted out. Who wants read first?"

"I will," Clark volunteered, accepting the book when Lois gave it to him and cleared his throat, before reading out: **"Chapter 1x0: Prologue..."**

**A/N: I hope you liked the start of this rather unique story (even if it is quite short). Don't forget to review for more! **


	2. Chapter 1x0: Prologue

_Disclaimer: I do NOT own Smallville!_

**A/N: I MADE A SLIGHT MISTAKE LAST CHAPTER BY STARTING THE READING ON CHAPTER ONE INSTEAD OF THE PROLOGUE, SO I'VE EDITED IT. ENJOY THE CHAPTER! :D**

**Prologue- Year: 1987 (On Earth)**

"The year I arrived on Earth," Clark murmured, remembering the very few memories he had of that time.

"The best year in my opinion," Lois smiled to which Oliver and Chloe agreed.

**The red tinted skies of Krypton was showered with clouds of what seemed like 'golden steam', with mountains going as far as the eye could see. Rao, their native red giant star, hovered peacefully up in the sky as if gazing down on them, directly above the advanced and technological grand capital city of Kandor,**

"It sounds like a beautiful planet," Chloe remarked, envisioning Krypton based on the describion of it in her head.

"Too bad we'll never see it," Clark sighed sadly, while Lois held his hand.

"Yeah, too bad," Oliver frowned in agreement with Clark.

**where deep inside the city walls, a middle aged woman with long dirty blond hair and an incredible amount of beauty**

"Lara," Clark gasped at the mention of his biological mother.

**and a man with short dark hair, quite a pale complextion and cold grey eyes**

"Zor-El," Clark growled angrily, his hands clenched into tight fists at the mention of his biological uncle.

**were both having an important conversation about something personal and what they were going to do next, both however were completely unaware of how important their decision was that would mould the future of countless star systems and civilizations for better or worse.**

"Sounds pretty important," Oliver whistled to which Chloe rolled her eyes.

"More like _very _important, Oliver."

**"Lara don't worry we'll get though this eventually," Zor- El said, who was also trying his best efforts not to cry as well.**

This confused Clark, as he failed to imagine someone like Zor-El trying not to cry, even if it was his biological uncle from another universe. The other three however, were intrigued by the interaction between Clark's biological mother and uncle.

**"I know," she managed to stifle; her face was red and puffy, along with covered** **almost completely in her tears. "It's just at first, I wanted to get rid of him because of _you_, but recently, I now see that killing our son won't do anyone any good."**

At this, Clark's eyes widened in absolute shock and somewhat disgust as did the other three's once they had caught on.

"Lara... Zor-El," Clark managed to say, but his mind was having difficulty trying to comprehend the two of them having a child together. "H-How?"

"That's just gross," Oliver grimaced. "I mean, even though your biological mother and uncle aren't related by blood; the fact that your biological mother and uncle had sex with each other (Clark shuddered) is just... plain disturbing, y'know?"

"Yeah, I do," Clark said, trying to erase the mental image of Zor-El and Lara 'doing it' from his mind.

"You never know though," Lois began with a look of deep thought on her face. "The kid might not be that bad, if it takes after Lara, instead of Zor-El."

"Let's hope so," Chloe sighed. "For their universe's sake."

**"Well, except for Jor-El," he remarked bitterly.**

**"Jor- El," Lara sighed, wiping some of her tears away with her hand.**

**She and her husband had been trying to conceive a baby for a very long time. When Lara got pregnant, Jor-El was ecstatic; the only problem was the child wasn't his, but his very own brother's, Zor-El.**

Everyone in the room shuddered, as did Clark, who was almost successfully in erasing the mental image of Zor-El and Lara 'doing it' in his mind. Almost.

**It had all started one night, when the House of El were having a party and Lara had discovered Zor- El pacing in the city, head facing down and kicking pebbles. She invited him for a couple of drinks out of pity.**

**While drinking, he offered her a drink that had twenty- four mind control powder in it and later that night, Zor- El tricked Lara into one night of exotic passion.**

"Humph, more like rape," Oliver scoffed, glaring at the book.

**The consequence was that she fell pregnant the next day and didn't know how to tell Jor-El. Tragedy soon struck as the baby was pronounced still-born.**

"So that's why Lara was crying," Chloe murmured sadly, understanding how even Zor-El was trying not to cry.

"It's terrible when you lose your kid," Clark stated understandingly, remembering the 'kids' he had such as Evan.

**As both of them were discussing about the baby, a young tall and muscular man with short black hair and a face of action walked into the room, his hands firmly behind his back.**

"Face of action?" Lois repeated, trying to remember any kryptonians she had encountered before that matched the description, when it clicked.

"It's Zod."

At this, Oliver subconsciously rubbed the front of his chest, where the scar that Zod had given him last year was hidden beneath a layer of skin, due to some intensive plastic surgery he had to cover it up.

**"Zor-El, it is done."**

**"What is he talking about?" stammered Lara, her face puzzled.**

**"I have found a way to save our child and together we can raise him with my knowledge and your bravery," Zor-El said smiling.**

_(Clark): Maybe this Zor-El is different..._

Clark shook his head, for he knew that it was still quite early in the story to make assumptions, because he knew that even if Zor-El _seemed _better than the Zor-El of this universe, he still tricked Lara into one night of "exotic passion".

**Lara looked hesitant, but then the man, General Zod spoke: "Lara, I know what it feels like to lose a child, the feeling is indescribable and heartbreaking to say the least; please, and this is your one and only chance."**

"Something isn't right," Chloe noted, shaking her head. "I can feel it."

**Lara nodded, a faint smile appearing on her face.**

**"Let's continue," said Zor-El.**

**Chamber Room of El**

**"I have downloaded your son's DNA into the Crystal, it should work to the DNA of the chosen individual," explained Zod, handing it to him using code language incase they were heard by someone.**

"You're right, Chloe," Clark agreed, narrowing his eyes suspiciously. "Something isn't right if they're using code language and don't want to heard."

"Knowing Zod and you're biological uncle, its probably something bad," Oliver pointed out.

**"Should work?" Zor-El said, looking angry.**

**"There is a 16% chance something could go wrong," said Zod.**

**"Like what?" he asked.**

**"Like me."**

**A tall man with**** short white blond hair, was wearing a long white 'gown' with the a black 'S' in a crest, stepped out of the dark shadows, Lara right beside him.**

"Jor-El," Clark smiled, glad that his biological father was in the scene with Lara beside him.

"I wonder if Lara told him about the baby," Lois wondered out loud.

"Lara probably did if she's standing beside him," Oliver pointed out, before adding: "Either that, or Jor-El accidently found out by himself and brought her along with him."

"I hope its the former," Chloe stated anxiously.

**"Jor-El!" Zor-El spat, his eyes burning with hatred. He then noticed Lara beside him and his face turned into a mixture of betrayal and sadness, tears welling up in his eyes.**

**"LARA, HOW COULD YOU AFTER EVERYTHING I HAVE SACRIFICED FOR YOU, HOW COULD YOU BETRAY ME, US, WE COULD HAVE…!" his words cut off as he silently cried.**

"You could have, but you won't," Lois remarked coldly, although she did feel a slight bit of sympathy towards Zor-El. "Since you did _trick_ Lara into having sex with you."

**General Zod hestitantly put a comforting arm on his left shoulder, even though he too was also very furious with the two of them.**

"And of course, Zod is on Zor-El's side for this one," Clark sighed.

**"It doesn't matter anyway, I have reprogrammed Brainiac to fulfil Rao's prophecy and in a few minutes we'll all be dead anyway," he finished, smiling evilly. "You won't do what you did to my child ever again, old friend."**

"NO!" everyone yelled in outrage.

**"NO!" yelled Jor-El, in a big and echoing voice, raising his hand to the Crystal.**

**The Crystal flew towards him and he caught easily. He then handed it to Lara and told her to throw it at the highest point in Kandor as high as she possibly can.**

"Why?" Oliver questioned, although no-one answered, since they were eager to read about what happened next.

**"What about the baby?" she shouted.**

**"Don't worry, Lara, I have already taken care of that. Now do as I say, please," Jor-EL ordered. He then shouted his last four words: "I love you, Lara!"**

Everyone smiled sadly at this sentence, knowing that it was too late and they were going to die like they did in their universe.

**She did the same and immediately did as she was told, while Jor-El buying her some time by versusing both General Zod and his brother in hand-to-hand combat alone. Lara hurriedly ran up the city of Kandor, ignoring the looks from people she passed by and continued to ascend the steep staircase to the very top of the Kandorian tower. Once there, she hurled the crystal soaring into the burnt sky. It was only a mere few metres in the sky, before the whole of Krypton exploded, sending pieces of green rock debris in all sorts of directions like one massive spectacular firework, but this event was not nearly as spectacular as the events that would eventually unfold…**

"Alright, that's the end of the prologue," Clark announced, before asking: "Who would like to read next?"

"I would," Oliver said to which Clark gave him the book. "Okay, **Chapter 1x1: Pilot**..."

**A/N: HOPE YOU LIKED THE CHAPTER AND IF YOU FOUND ANY MISTAKES, ALL YOU HAVE TO DO IS NOTIFY ME (I'LL EDIT IT LATER) AND DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW. BYE!**


End file.
